Chipette Christmas oneshots: Dance
by Awesomo3000
Summary: As Brittany and Eleanor prepare their Christmas gifts for the Chipmunks, Jeanette plucks up her courage for her own gift for Simon to do something she thought that she'd never have the guts to do for him... Sucky summary, BETTER STORY!


**Hey, wassup, everybody, it's me again, Awesomo3000! And I'm back again with the second Christmas oneshot before the big day on Tuesday! :)**

**As I said in the last oneshot, I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and the production and all that. You know how it is. :/ So I promise I'll update them when I get the chance.**

**Anyways, here's the second one of the Christmas oneshots! I hope you like it, and same as always, please read and review! :)**

"Are you sure Alvin will appreciate you throwing a snowball at his face the moment he steps outside, Britt?" asked Jeanette as her older sister, wearing her snowflake earmuffs and pink mittens, finished writing her message to her male counterpart on a small square sheet of paper.

"Oh, relax, Jeanette, he loves to have fun." She replied as she began to carefully fold the sheet into the shape of an airplane, "So believe me, he'll love this." With that, the origami model held tight in between her thumb and fingers, the pink clad Chipette went over to the door, opening it slightly before throwing it out at her intended target. She then quickly shut the door again then went over to the window, opening it up.

"Wish me luck, girls!" she called before jumping out, sliding down the snowy roof like a professional skateboarder and landing safely on the lawn below, before running round to the back door.

"Good luck, Britt!" called Eleanor. She then began to make her way to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Eleanor?" asked Jeanette from her bed.

"To take care of Theodore's surprise." The chubby green clad Chipette responded, "I'll call him when it's ready. Good luck, Jen." The moment those last words left her lips, she went out and carefully shut the door behind her.

Leaving her bespectacled sister alone on her bed and thinking.

Except she was stuck.

True, she had thought of the idea to return the favour to the boys after their Christmas gifts to them last year, but the main problem was that she hadn't completely thought about what _her _present was going to be for Simon. And she definitely didn't want to try baking Christmas cookies for him again after the terrible consequences that had followed her previous attempt last year.

Sighing quietly, Jeanette reached across to her iPhone and flipped through the various playlists in her Music section, finally settling for the Christmas Songs one. This playlist contained different songs everybody knew, including songs from her and her sisters' latest Christmas album she had downloaded off iTunes. Listening to music always seemed to help her concentrate and think whenever she was stuck on something. Placing it on shuffle, Jeanette lay on her back with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought as the first festive song began to play quietly, its music echoing slightly throughout the room.

Two whole songs passed and still, the purple clad Chipette had thought of nothing. Groaning in frustration, she reached across to her iPhone and pressed the next button on the touch screen with her paw.

"Oh, this is hopeless." She muttered, rolling over onto her back again, "I'm never gonna think of a gift for Simon. God, that's just like me not to think my dumb ideas through." However the song now playing changed her tune.

Her purple eyes widened slightly at the sound of the familiar holiday jingle that was currently sounding. It was a cover version of a famous Christmas song she had done for the album. Her first ever_ solo_ she had ever performed on live CD and radio.

Sitting up, Jeanette snapped her fingers as a thoughtful smile spread across her face.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" she thought aloud, quickly turning off the song playing. With that, the Chipette jumped down off the bed and finally began to set up her now-thought out gift for Simon…

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, Simon and Theodore were both wrapping up their final presents for the girls. The bespectacled chipmunk had saved up nearly all his money to buy Jeanette's, a new and more beautiful ring crown as a replacement for the one she gave to Zoe last year. And his green clad younger brother had got his female counterpart a pair of chipmunk-sized oven mitts he had had specially made for her. They were white with dark green writing stitched on each of them, one saying MY LOVELY ELLIE and the other reading MY SWEET GUMDROP.

"When do you think Alvin will be here to finish wrapping Brittany's present, Simon?" the chubby chipmunk asked at last.

"Probably just slacking off for a bit until Dave sends him back up here." Replied his blue clad older sibling, earning him a small giggle from Theodore. Their brotherly conversation was suddenly interrupted by a quiet, quite cautious, knock on the door at the end of the room.

"Who is it?" called Simon.

"It's Jeanette." Came the timid reply. His blue eyes snapping open wide, the bespectacled chipmunk swiftly hid his counterpart's present behind him, just in case she entered the room.

"Ahem, yes, um, wh-what is it?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Umm, I was just wondering, Simon, uh…" Jeanette said, sounding slightly nervous. She hesitated for a small moment before continuing, this time without any reluctance within her speech. "If you have the time, do you think you could come into my room in about ten minutes? I have something important to show you." Her male counterpart paused for a few seconds in both curiosity and consideration before finally giving his answer.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure thing."

"Great!" Jeanette replied, sounding a little excited before recomposing herself, "I'll see you then." The next noise the curious Simon heard was the sound of her footsteps as she sprinted back to her own room.

"Must be something important." He muttered to himself, getting down off his bed and making his way towards the door. "You alright if I leave you in here to wrap your present, Theo?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Simon." Came the relaxed response.

"Okay then, see you in a bit then, I guess." With that, the blue clad chipmunk opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way down the hall and leant silently against the wall next to the girl's room, staring into space as he did so. He snapped out of it when he heard Alvin open the front door and go outside.

"Probably going out to make sure he doesn't get in trouble with Dave or something." He muttered quietly. Ignoring his brother's actions, the blue clad chipmunk went back to staring into space for a few more minutes. Finally, after what had seemed like ten minutes to him, Simon stopped leaning against the wall and stood up tall. Breathing out calmly, the chipmunk walked to the front of the bedroom door and knocked on it with his knuckles.

"Yes?" called a voice from inside the room.

"It's me, Jeanette. Can I come in yet?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" came the slightly excited response. Curious, the bespectacled chipmunk pushed the bedroom door open slightly and went inside. Darkness greeted him.

"Um, okay, now what's this surprise you wanted to show me?" he asked after a moment of silence, standing where he was in the dark.

"Flip on the lights and you'll see." Jeanette replied from somewhere in the dark room. So Simon reached out to the wall and fiddled around until his paw finally landed on something that felt like a switch. So he flicked it on.

But it wasn't the light switch.

Stretched across the floor was a long black wire connected to a slowly rotating disco ball on Jeanette's bed, calm and slightly upbeat music playing from her iPod resting next to it. Then out stepped the Chipette from behind the lit up colourful sphere. The sight of her made Simon's blue eyes almost pop out of his skull. She was dressed in her beautiful purple nightdress, sporting a pair of fake Christmas angel wings attached to her back with a tinsel halo balance on top of her head. Smiling coyly, Jeanette made her way down the book staircase she had set up next to her bed and strutted her way over to Simon, singing with the voice of a real angel as she walked around him:

_Santa baby,  
Just slip a necklace under the tree  
For me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby,_  
_An '07 convertible too_  
_Light blue_  
_I'll wait up for you, dear_  
_Santa baby,_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed_  
_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_  
_Next year I could be just as good_  
_If you'll check out my Christmas list_

_Santa baby,_  
_I want a yacht and really that's not_  
_A lot_  
_Been an angel all year_  
_Santa baby,_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa honey,_  
_one little thing I really do need_  
_The deed_  
_To a platinum mine_  
_Santa honey,_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Beginning to get the idea of her present now, Simon smiled at her as Jeanette walked in circles around him and gently took her paw in his. The two of them then began to dance slowly to the soft music playing while the Chipette continued to sing beautifully to it:

_Santa cutie,  
Fill my stocking with a duplex  
And cheques  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_  
_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_  
_I really do believe in you_  
_Let´s see if you believe in me_

_Santa Baby,_  
_Forgot to mention one little thing_  
_A ring_  
_And I don't mean on the phone_  
_Santa Baby,_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_  
_Hurry down the chimney_

_Tonight_

Finally the music ceased and the two bespectacled chipmunks stopped their dancing, Simon dipping Jeanette down until the back of her head almost touched the hard wooden floor. The pair of them smiled at each other before the blue clad chipmunk carefully pulled Jeanette to her former upright position again.

"So, umm, what did you think of your gift then, Simon?" she asked, smiling shyly as she brushed a small strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. Smiling, the bespectacled chipmunk gently pulled her body closer to him until their lips finally touched, the two of them embracing in a deep passionate kiss. The chipmunks didn't pull apart until after a full minute of kissing.

"I loved it." Came the answer at last, "Thank you, Jeanette." Smiling happily, the purple clad Chipette flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around him in a joyful hug.

"You're welcome, Simon." She whispered in reply, a tear of happiness rolling down her furry cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"And Merry Christmas to you, my beautiful angel. I love you." he whispered back into her ear, his paws gently caressing her back as he hugged her.

"I love you too."

**Well, that's the girl's second Christmas oneshot! Not as long as the last one, I know, but still I hope you liked it! And same as always, guys, please read and review it! :) Got the idea for this from a fanmade Chipmunk song video on YouTube, here's the link (remove the spaces): youtube watch?v=RvLUXX_aRIA.**

**And don't worry, guys, like I said, I will update AATC: Chiplash and my Alvin's Greatest Freakout Moments story when I get the chance.**

**And until the next and last Christmas oneshot tomorrow before the big day, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
